


[ART] A Pack of Misfits

by ohhazardous



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Teen Wolf (TV), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhazardous/pseuds/ohhazardous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A call for help from Stiles sends Tommy and Adam racing to Beacon Hills to help figure out what's going wrong in the Hale pack.  [ART for Leela's awesome story.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] A Pack of Misfits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Pack of Misfits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743803) by [Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela). 



Banner:

 

Arty things:

 

 

Icon:

 

 

Derek/Adam manips:

 

Adam with his Alpha eyes:

**Author's Note:**

> Art for Leela's awesome story which was our contribution to the Glam Reverse BB. SO much fun! Leela is the best, her fic is flawless and she picked my art up last minute and I really appreciate all the time and effort she gave to it. Thank you so much! <3


End file.
